


(We both failed each other in a way)

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fake Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you laughing ?" he asks through his teeth.</p><p>"Are you actually hearing yourself ? Me, cheating on you ? That's like reverse day. If someone did the cheating, it would be you--""</p><p>In which Derek thinks Stiles is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We both failed each other in a way)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends ! I didn't post on here in a while so I wanted to post a small something, while I'm working (and blanking, I hate writing ahah) on bigger projects. It's really really not much but I had the idea today and I suddenly had to write it and I hope it's still somehow satisfying.
> 
> It's not beta'd, as usual. I hope it's still alright.  
> If someone wants to be my beta I'm totally up for that !

"I know how it's like, alright ?" Derek cuts him sharply. "I know what "staying late a work" actually means !"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, then ? Tell me, tell me, tell-"

"You're sleeping with someone else ! I know ! Okay ! Stop trying to- stop-"

 _Strop trying to mess with my head._ Derek thinks, but doesn't say. He is just so tired of this. He just wants to go to bed and sleep it off, but his bed is also Stiles's bed and that just won't work tonight. He doesn't have the heart tonight, to go and pretend that he doesn't know when he does. He's known for a while now and it's enough.

Stiles doesn't say anything for a while, but he does start to laugh, which just makes Derek even more angry. Honestly, what the fuck ?

"Why are you laughing ?" he asks through his teeth.

"Are you actually hearing yourself ? Me, cheating on you ? That's like reverse day. If someone did the cheating, it would be you--"

"Do you really fucking think I would cheat on you ?!"

"Because of your looks !" Stiles adds quickly. "I don't actually think you would cheat on me. I can't believe _you_ think I cheated on you !"

"I _know_ you do ! I know, Stiles !"

Erica had assured him. She saw it from her own two eyes. Even Boyd was silent when she had told him, he couldn't deny it when Derek looked at him.

"How can you "know" it, since I didn't cheat on you ? How can you know something that has never happened ? Did you see something ? Did someone tell you ? I'm honestly so lost here, Derek."

Derek explains to him. Erica told him. She had seen it, she saw someone kiss Stiles in his office, and then Stiles closing the door of his office, locking them both in. Boyd was with her, he tried to reason with her a bit, because Stiles was their friend and also so in love in with Derek, but the man and Stiles both stayed in the office for way too long. Even Boyd had no defense after this. She waited a bit before telling Derek, because she wanted to be sure, and she didn't see anymore kissing, but Stiles saw that man a lot, often with the door closed. After a month of this, she felt no choice but to tell her best friend.

"Firstly, fuck Erica," Stiles says with a very serious face. The amusement he had felt when Derek had accused him is long gone, now. "She doesn't know shit, okay ? Secondly, I'm not cheating on you. Yes, Nate kissed me, but I pushed him away and talked to him, told him I'm not fucking up for grabs. Also, yes, I spend a lot of time with him because we're on the same project, alright ? There's nothing, we're not even friends. Thirdly, Derek," Stiles' face turns all soft, his eyes big, and he looks vulnerable. "Derek, will you marry me ?"

Derek is lost of words. And of air. When it comes back, all he can say is: "We're already married."

Which makes him feel foolish a bit. Because they are married. How could he think Stiles would go and do a thing like cheat on him ? They have promises, and it's one of them. Truth be told, he didn't want to believe it a first, because he trusted Stiles. It took a lot of Erica talking to him, a lot of time that Stiles was late for dinner to start believing it in him. And then he exploded, and then Stiles proposed, _again_.

"I know we're married," Stiles says, "but I want to marry you again. I want to prove to you that I still love you. I want to wear two rings so everybody know they can't touch me. I don't want you doubting me ever again."

"I'm so sorry," Derek apologies. "I didn't want to. I spent the last month telling myself you couldn't, I'm just- I'm so sorry."

"I'll be better, alright ?" Stiles whispers. "I'll stop working so late and missing dinner. My work can wait, but you shouldn't."

"I'll never doubt again," Derek promises back. "Or if I do, I'll tell you about it right away. I won't let myself make up scenarios."

Just like that, they "get married again." Not officially, but with new, more real promises.  
  
The kiss they share after that feels better, too, after all this month of misunderstanding.


End file.
